Spider Undead
The is a recurring villain in Kamen Rider Blade. He is classified in the series as the Category Ace of Clubs Undead. Overview The Spider Undead is an accomplice of the Peacock Undead, appearing for Garren to seal while he spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. Once finding an ideal host in Mutsuki Kamijo, the Spider Undead intentionally had himself sealed into the Change Spider card to complete the Leangle. Though sealed, the Spider usually takes over Mutsuki's body, using him to become more powerful for the Battle Fight until he no longer needs a human host. Affected by Titan's venom in episode 42, Spider starts to completely take over Mutsuki to the point of turning into the Undead himself. The Spider was forced out from Leangle during episode 42 when attempting to assume his King Form, with Mutsuki free of the Undead's influence thanks to Hikaru Jō giving Noboru Shima a stronger influence. The Spider was properly resealed by Mutsuki with the King Rouser. Though unsealed in Missing Ace by the Albino Joker, the Spider Undead was resealed by Garren Jack. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) The Spider Undead is one of many Undead who appear in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Leangle The Leangle system was developed through tricks and manipulation by Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly and thus manipulated his users for his own agenda making him also the user of the Rider. - Leangle= Leangle Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.(2004). Kamen Rider Leangle. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (3 t.) *'Kicking Power': 490 AP (4.9 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Tapir Remote': 2200 MPRouze Cards. (22 t.) *'Polar Blizzard': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Bee Stab': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Squid Smog': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Rhinoceros Rush': 800 FP (8 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Blizzard Crush': 2400 APKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (24 t.) *'Blizzard Gale': 1800 AP (18 t.) *'Spinning Dance': 3600 AP (36 t.) *'Screw Rush': 1400 AP (14 t.) *'Blizzard Venom': 3800 AP (38 t.) Kamen Rider Leangle can be assumed by using the Leangle Buckle and Change Spider Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Spider Undead. Leangle's Ace form has higher ability parameters than Blade and Garren, allowing him to compensate for the fact that he cannot assume other forms like them. Appearances: Blade Episode 16 }} Equipment *Leangle Buckle: Leangle's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Leangle to perform special attacks *Leangle Rouzer: Leangle's personal weapon *Green Clover: Leangle's Rider Machine Portrayal The Spider Undead's growls are provided by , while his talking voice is provided by . As Kamen Rider Leangle, his suit actors were and . When possessing Mutsuki Kamijo, he is portrayed by and voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. Notes *In Missing Ace, Spider Undead would be properly sealed by Garren, but its Category Ace of Clubs card would have its improper seal form as opposed to the gold proper seal form it had when Spider Undead was exorcised from Mutsuki prior to the events of the movie. **However, Spider Undead in this case was unwillingly sealed, so it could not exert any influence over Mutsuki at all. This means that it could now be used as a proper seal much like the other Category Ace Cards without its gold appearance nor the need of any help from Shima & Hikaru. *Spider Undead is the second Undead to become a Kamen Rider, following Black Joker/Kamen Rider Chalice and followed by Albino Joker/Kamen Rider Glaive and Paradoxa Undead/Kamen Rider Abyss. **His status as a Kaijin that becomes Riders by possessing humans hosts were reused on the Imagin and Taros in Kamen Rider Den-O. See also